


Revenge

by Illumizoldyck1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, author doesn’t know how to use tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumizoldyck1/pseuds/Illumizoldyck1
Summary: Killua Zoldyck at age 17 become the head to zoldyck estate. He quickly realizes that being the head has it’s perks like the fact everyone has to obey his every word. So wants to repay his eldest brother. Will he take it too far?





	Revenge

Killua Zoldyck looked at himself in the mirror as brushed his silver hair. Something he secretly hated about himself. 

As he stroked he wondered if he had black hair if his family would of care about him less. 

Maybe they would treat him like Milluki, a disgrace. He was pretty sure no one would chase after Milluki if he decided to run away. 

He continued to brush the hair that caused him to become the head of the family business today, his seventeenth birthday.

He sighed. 

He looked inside his dresser and saw a pair of scissors. He held to his hair. He clutched tightly at it.

He didn't want this. All he wanted was to be with Gon and his other friends. He didn't want to be the head of a murder business. He placed the pair of scissors back in the drawer. 

Cutting his hair wouldn't solve anything, because

His hair wasn't the only thing to blame. 

"Killu." Illumi’s monotone voice called him. "Hurry. You shouldn't be late for your meeting with Father."

That bastard Illumi was to be blamed too! 

Killua knew that if it wasn't for Illumi, their loyal puppet they couldn't of brought him back. 

Killua gritted his teeth. 

"Killu?" Illumi called from behind the door. 

"I heard you." Killua yelled him.

Illumi walked away. He wasn't mad or ashamed that Killua yelled at him. It was just that his job was done. He was told to inform Killua and that's what he did. 

Illumi's personality was best described by Tsubone. 

Psychotic and mechanical. 

Illumi becomes Psychotic when comes to matters concerning his family and power. 

Illumi is mechanical all the time. He just performs a task and moves on to another. 

After Killua got dressed he look around the room. 

‘I should get someone to replace that bed.’ He thought to himself. 

His body was getting too tall for it. His manly muscular frame stood at 6’7. He out regrew his father.

He walked to the meeting room, he was surprised to see everyone there, even their great grandfather. 

“Killua, my pride and honor.” My father addressed me.

There was a time that his father’s words used to be a warmth in his heart now they were a chilling breath down his neck. 

Silverette was wiser now. So wise he could see through flattery or deceit. Having mattering them both.

“Yeah, yeah let’s get this over with.” He rolled his eyed. 

“Don’t talk to dad like that!” Milluki scolded him. 

“Shut up, Milluki!” Mother shouted at her. 

“Hush Hag!” the words came out suddenly but the future heir didn’t regret them. 

There was a silence. 

“Please Continue father.” Illumi said mechanically as if nothing happened. 

Silva cleared his throat.

“Yes.” Silva said before continuing “Killua have a seat.” 

********

The deed was done Killua was now the heir to Zoldyck estate his wife would arrive in a couples months. 

Everything about this was to Killua was 

Fucked up!

He didn’t to be like his father, friendless and the only people he communicate with was family. 

He laid down on his new bed, he sighed.

Now he is the powerful person in the family. 

Whatever.

Fun is what really matter to Killua and no part of this was fun. 

‘Wait I am the most powerful zoldyck. Everyone in this estate has to obey me?’

To test this theory. 

He called Canary.  
“what is it, lord Killua?” She bowed.

“Hey Canary could you go get Piggy?” He asked quite informally. 

“Master Milluki?” She asked to confirm. 

“Yeah. And could you call him piggy from now on?” 

She choked down a laugh. He noticed and smiled.

“Yes, master Killua.” She left on that note. 

Killua was felt joy at that moment but he didn’t know that the next moment with Milluki would make the power go to his head.

“What do you want brat?” He screamed at Killua, he arrived surprisingly quick.  
“And why is Canary calling me piggy!?”

“Hey Piggy could you get me some water?” Killua smirked.

“What?!?!” Milluki yelled. “You called me all the way to your room to get you water!???” 

Killua smirked and nodded. 

“Noooo, absolutely not!!!” He said walking away. Canary held her weapon at his throat. 

“I apologize Piggy but I can’t allow you to disobey master Killua. If you refuse his order again I’m afraid I’m going to have to kill you.” 

A cold sweat went done his fat cheeks. 

“Ha.” He faked laughed “you can’t kill me. Only father can issue such an order. So stand down.”

“Master Killua out racks you and as well as master Silva. He is the true lord of this house.” 

Milluki turned quickly.  
He gritted his teeth.

“Tch. What kind water do you want?” 

“Fresh water. Duh!” He said in an effort to tease his brother. 

“I...!” He yelled but repressed his tone after being glared at Canary. “I know that I’m meant hot or cold.” 

“Hmm....” Killua pretended to think about it. “I want a glass of water from the river.” 

“WHAT??? That’s outside!” Milluki panicked 

“Yeah I know. Hurry up I’m getting really thirsty.” He shoed him away like a fly. 

Milluki glared then left. 

He and Canary couldn’t hold their laugh after he was gone. They burst out both laughter and tears. 

“Thanks Canary. You can go now.” 

“Okay master Killua.” She said before leaving. 

This is amazing. Imagine what I can for Alluka and repay those bastards especially Illumi.


End file.
